world_of_smash_bros_lawl_and_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia the Skunk
Entrance Flying Broom (Original Design) Patricia flies down to the battlefield on her Flying Broom & then lands & hops off, getting ready for battle. Flight & Landing (New Design) Patricia flies down to the battlefield with her wings & then lands softly & gracefully, getting ready for battle. Special Moves Standard B - Magic Wand Attack She can use her Magic Wand to fire a pink magic orb at her opponents Up B (Original Design) - Flying Broom Ride She can fly on her flying broom only for a short ammount of time Up B (New Design) - Flight She can fly with her wings only for a short amount of time Middle B - Iron Tail Just like Pikachu, Patricia can use Iron Tail to whack at her opponents Down B - Skunk Scent Smokescreen Just like a skunk, Patricia can spray her skunk scent at the opponents, poisoning them for only a short time. Her Skunk scent can only reach for a medium distance Final Smash (Original Design) - Magic Orb Swarm Patricia hovers above the ground up to the centre of the stage & then summons hundreds of pink magic orbs & starts throwing them all around the stage in a fast pace, causing great damage to her opponents about 50% damage for each orb her opponent got hit. The Larger the Magic Orbs are, the more damage to your opponents. Final Smash (New Design) - Holy Blast Patricia says "Prepare to see the light" as she flies up to the top of the screen in the center of the stage & then launches a large white powerful beam of holy light at the stage, she can maneuver the beam left & right & finally after a short time, Patricia says "I'm sorry, but you leave me no other choice." as she extends her wings, causing her wings to shine large ammounts of holy light at the stage, finishing her Final Smash. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Eek! KO Sound #2: Owie! Star KO Sound: Aaaaaaahh! Screen KO Sound: Yipe! Taunts Up Taunt: Giggles Side Taunt: Twirls around Down Taunt: Hovers on her Flying Broom Winning Options Win Option #1: She hovers on her Flying Broom, riding side saddle & then blows a kiss at the screen. Win Option #2: She giggles as she is wagging her skunk tail slowly & says "Wow, that was fun" Win Option #3: She puts her right hand on her Knee & her Left Hand on her hip & says "I hope we had a great battle together" Win Option #4 (New Design): Her wings begin to flutter with happiness & says "Wow, that's a lot of fun. Maybe we can do it again some other time if you like." as she keep her wings extended. Lose: Clapping & smiling Other Attacks TBA Character Description TBA Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Snake Codec TBA Trivia TBA Costumes Original Design *Pink & Red *Red & Orange *Blue & Cyan *Green & Yellow *Purple & Pink *White & Black New Design *Pink & Cyan *Red & Pink *Cyan & Blue *Green & Yellow *Yellow & Orange *Purple & White Sonic Boom Design *Purple & Red *Red & Pink *Green & Cyan *Blue & Purple *Orange & Yellow *Yellow & Green Video TBA Gallery Patricia the Skunk (SB100).PNG|Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100's Original Design) Patricia the Skunk New Design (SB100).png|Patricia the Skunk (Stocking Rose's New Design) Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:World of Lawl RP Category:Female Category:UnHuman Category:Hero Category:Skunk Category:Kombat Category:Playable Characters